Multiple level lighting systems are used in various different lighting applications, for example overhead lighting in offices. Such lighting systems can be used to conserve energy, because they allow less than the full light output to be used when not necessary. In addition to providing energy savings, multiple level lighting systems enhance productivity in commercial environments by providing those in the workplace with the ability to customize lighting levels in their individual work spaces.
However, providing lighting systems that have the ability to initially energize at multiple dim lighting levels can create starting and stability challenges. For example, when an electrodeless lamp is started, the lamp goes through a normal stabilization process which is dependent on the partial mercury vapor pressure. This start process is frequently referred to as the run-up time, or simply run-up. During run-up in an electrodeless lamp, lamp power and lumen output will follow the partial mercury vapor pressure progression and will typically start low, go through a peak, and then come back up again and stabilize according to the final partial mercury vapor pressure, which will depend mainly on the amalgam temperature.